ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma and Orion: Cross Dimension Reunion
Characters Ultras *Ultraman Orion *Ultraman Gamma Kaiju *Super Powered Monster: Goldras *Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon *Anti-Ultra Super Bioweapon: Sethadon Part 1 Gamma Universe "Is this safe...?" asked the alien in their native tongue. The two were humanoid, wearing space suits which hid their features, slim but multi-layered clothing with helmets and metal backpacks. They trekked across barren stone and boulders, blasted mountains and craters to find it, a marking of stone in the ground. It was similar to a square cross, but with curved arms and other markings all in a circle. "Of course it is, it's a graveyard, you expect Ultra ghosts to pop up...?" said the other one in a mocking tone. "There's a lot of specium in the area..." "Well it's an Ultra graveyard, what did you expect, it's one of the few things known about them, they have a great deal of specium in their bodies." They continued down to the marking, with the second scientist looking about in discomfort. "Honestly, where else are we going to get the chance to examine an Ultra corpse..." "But should we be here, I don't think they will be happy desecrating their dead..." "It's not desecration, it's research, honestly, Ultras are one of the biggest scientific curiosities of the galaxy, but do they do any thing to solve that no, it's up to courageous souls like ours to solve their mysteries!" The other one was not so convinced. He stood around looking as his partner began to drill into the center of the marking. Apparently this mark, meant that it was some sort of 'resting place', they were not sure, the Ultra Language was not transmitted across the Extranet, so it was never put to a translation algorithm. He watched his partner with a certain sense of dread, from where he didn't know. If only he knew about the cloaked figure behind them, up on the hill. In their hand was an orb. The orb flashed a yellow, white light that as quickly as appeared, it went unnoticed. To say it moved the stars would understate the monumental, ethereal task it had just performed. Orion Universe "Is this safe...?" asked the alien in their native tongue. The two were humanoid, wearing space suits which hid their features, slim but multi-layered clothing with helmets and metal backpacks. They trekked across barren stone and boulders, blasted mountains and craters to find it, a marking of stone in the ground. It was similar to a square cross, but with curved arms and other markings all in a circle. "Of course it is, it's a graveyard, you expect Ultra ghosts to pop up...?" said the other one in a mocking tone. "There's a lot of specium in the area..." "Well it's an Ultra graveyard, what did you expect, it's one of the few things known about them, they have a great deal of specium in their bodies." They continued down to the marking, with the second scientist looking about in discomfort. "Honestly, where else are we going to get the chance to examine an Ultra corpse..." "But should we be here, I don't think they will be happy desecrating their dead..." "It's not desecration, it's research, honestly, Ultras are one of the biggest scientific curiosities of the galaxy, but do they do any thing to solve that no, it's up to courageous souls like ours to solve their mysteries!" The other one was not so convinced. He stood around looking as his partner began to drill into the center of the marking. Apparently this mark, meant that it was some sort of 'resting place', they were not sure, the Ultra Language was not transmitted across the Extranet, so it was never put to a translation algorithm. He watched his partner with a certain sense of dread, from where he didn't know. If only he knew about the cloaked figure behind them, up on the hill. In their hand was an orb. The orb flashed a yellow, white light that as quickly as appeared, it went unnoticed. To say it moved the stars would understate the monumental, ethereal task it had just performed. Part 2 Gamma/Orion Universe "Fight...!" shouted Ultraman Typhoon. Gamma and Orion took their combat stances, in a ring. The bars were made of hard light, while the floor had glowing grid lines. Around them were their friends and family, Sol, Pheonix, Torrent, Impulse, Tori, little Feng, with Luter, Zwei and others. The two charged each other, grabbing the other by the shoulders, and trying to overpower. Orion proved stronger and flipped Gamma onto the others side, but he landed on both feet and turned around with a kick. Orion leaned back fast, barely dodging, but found himself left open to a frontal kick to the gut. He stumbled back and down to his knees, while Gamma rushed his advantage. He came with another kick, which Orion blocked and countered with a spinning elbow to the gut. Orion grabbed him by the head as he keeled over, and slammed him into the ground, then rolled over and performed an elbow drop to that same spot as before. Gamma was stunned, the pain paralyzed him. Orion got up, hoisting into the air by his arm, and then dropped him to his feet, to stumble back but do nothing. Seconds later, Gamma regained composure and the two took their fighting stances again. The two charged, but mid charge, Orion crossed his arms, blocking the blow that came. Typhoon had gotten between them, holding himself in the air against Gamma's shoulders to deliver a kick to Orion. Orion blocked it, but was sent skidding back to the edge of the rings, where the energy construct wires gave him a hard shock. "Orion..." said Typhoon. Both Gamma and Orion stood at attention "why did you not press the advantage?" "I have issue beating up a paralyzed opponent on the ground..." Typhoon punched him in the chest, sending him back into the wall of the ring again. Now little Feng was beginning to cry, seeing her big brother get beat up like that. "You fool, you think your enemies will give you such mercy...?" "No, but since when is he my enemy...?" "You of all people should know better than to ask that question." And like that he pressed the button all of them shared. "So now you want to fight..." Gamma moved next to Orion "Very well, come..." Gamma and Orion looked at each other and then to Typhoon and took fighting stances. These stances were different. Gamma took Ultraman's more famous stance, while Orion took Leo's. Typhoon took a stance, his fists were clenched and his front leg was on its toes, while his weight was on his back leg. It was a defensive stance. Orion suddenly dropped his stance and dashed forward, grabbing Typhoon's arms. Typhoon shook him off, and tried to punch, but Orion blocked it, and tried to counter. Typhoon blocked him and both of their arms were caught in the same lock until Orion was pushed away. Orion stopped and braced himself as Gamma leaped into the air, using his shoulder as a stepping stone. He back flipped and performed a flying kick, which Typhoon blocked with by cross his arms. He was sent skidding back, almost into the edge of the ring. Typhoon watched as Gamma, reached behind him, grabbing Orion by the arms and throwing him. Orion spun like a boomerang, striking one of Typhoon's shoulders and his departure and his return. Gamma caught him midair, by his waist, spun and put him back down on his feet. Typhoon, in the mean while had been force onto the wall of the rings, and shocked for it. As the two young Ultras took fighting stances again, Typhoon was on his knees. He caught his breath and got back up, dusting of his shoulders. "Impressive, though I wonder how you two would fare alone." "Just fine, I suspect..." said Orion. The three were ready for another bout, when it appeared, a sphere of light that unfolded to form alien characters written in golden particles, an Ultra Sign, one which demanded the presence of both Orion and Gamma. Part 3 The two flew across the Land of Light, a magnificent sight, of crystal buildings built for giants. Floating continents orbited the planet, constructed from this same crystal, their top were turned towards the planet, specifically the Plasma Spark Tower. The two flew across this world, with Gamma focused on what their future mission would be, while Orion looked at it all with...a strange sort of discomfort, one he could not understand. The two landed in front of the building and walked up the steps, passing Ultraman and his young son Prime, who were leaving. As Ultraman and Orion passed they looked at each other, with an unspoken recognition, neither of them new. "Uh..." said Orion, suddenly embarrassed for staring. Gamma presumed it was because he met an Ultra Brother, and stood to the side. "Nice bracelet..." said Ultraman. "What...?" replied Orion. As father and son walked off Orion looked at his arms, suddenly noticing the bracelet on his left arm. They hit him like a truck, a flow memories, flowing out of a damn, he didn't know existed in his head. Stumbling for a second, he looked to Ultraman, who looked back, his yellow eyes flashed with a golden glow. "You okay...?!" said Gamma, rushing to his friend. "Yeah..." said Orion, with an odd feeling to him that Gamma noticed "let's go get our mission." The two entered the Temple of Light, a room of altered space, resembling swirling rivers of gold and light, flowing all around them. Through their Ultra Senses, they knew their footing as they walked on nothing towards Father of Ultra. The knelt and the Supreme Commander turned and faced them, his red cape flowing from his movements. "Gamma, Orion..." he said in a soft but stern tone "A great evil has arisen in the Scorpius Nebula on a site sacred to us. Go there and eliminate whatever you find..." "Sir..." they said. They got up and left, flying away through the entrance and out into space. Back in the temple, Father of Ultra fell to his knees as a dark presence erupted out of him and disappeared. Dazed and confused, he stood up. "What, what have I been doing...?" he asked "and why cannot I not sense that part of the Universe?" The two Ultra sped across the stars via Warp Space, their natural powers of flight warped space around them, pushing them past the speed of light. This act was signified by the auras around their bodies. This mode of transport was used as the head to the Teleport Station, set up to avoid the need for Travel Spheres. The Station was a mushroom shaped space station, mostly composed of metal, but with several large crystal sticking out of it. It orbited a white dwarf star, the station itself, being the size of a small moon. Space Rangers came and went using the Stations the traverse the universe at record time. "Gamma..." said Orion as the approached the teleport room. The inside of station was white metal tiles with crystal circuit lines on a few of them. Some of the metal had a crystal like shape to it. "What's up...?" "Does anything feel...off...to you...?" "What do you mean?" "It's just, since we spoke to the Supreme Commander I've had this feeling that things were off, something was off, maybe everything..." "Pre-mission jitters, I thought you were over that..." "I am, this is...something different..." "Buddy, I've known you since you first came to the Land of Light, things are going to be alright...!" "I hope so..." Orion stepped forward as the line to the teleporter shortened. "Huh, aren't we cheerful today..." he followed Orion action. Despite what he said Gamma felt it too, as if things had changed, he had felt it since his match with Orion earlier that day. He couldn't help but feel as if he was suppose to have fought someone else. It was a small insignificant fact of the day, and yet it haunted him for reasons he could not fathom. Finally at the door they went in, a small circular room with a crystal floor. A metal ring came down, the inside was filled with crystal circuitry, and on large crystal orb which Orion placed his hand on, the orb and his Bracelet glowed and he stepped back. Reality warped around them as an energy disturbance built up around them, soon all that could be seen was a bright blue light. Then it was over and they stepped out of the room, in another Teleport station, in another galaxy. A trip that could have taken several days now had been cut to a few hours. "Let's go..." said Gamma enthusiastically. He took of and Orion followed. Part 4 Orion grabbed his head at the sight, a dead planetoid, bigger than an asteroid, but not big enough to be a planet. The sky was the starry black with streaks and clouds of red and yellow, they were in a nebula. All around them were the fossilized remains of numerous Ultras in poses of agony and/or defeat. This was a place where Ultras went to war with Ultras. "You okay...?" asked Gamma. Orion was on his knee and stood up. "I'm fine..." he said. Yet, he knew he wasn't. His 'memories' told him that this was the place where the Ultras of the Land of Light fought the Wild Ultras who were Orion's ancestors. Yet as he looked at this place, 'new' memories forced their way into his mind, only they felt old. The memories said this was the place where the Ultra Civil War Leaders fought in both versions, it wasn't the first time nor the last, but the battle reduced the once massive planet to bit, eventually reforming into this planetoid and the others nearby, where the statue like corpses of Ultras where caught up in their gravity wells, creating this scene. "Tell me, that feeling of things being 'wrong', it just massive here isn't it...?" "Yeah..." "I thought so, now I'm getting that feeling. There's something special about this place, or odd." "There may not be a difference between the two..." "Yeah...wait..." Orion turned around only to be struck in the face by a blue fireball that sent him flying down the hill into the valley below. Gamma jumped only to be hit by golden bolts of energy which also sent him rolling down the hill. Atop the hill Goldras and Silvergon walked forward, their faces oddly smirking. The two Ultras got up and looked at their opponent. "I don't get it..." said Gamma "I thought sensing bio-energy was your thing..." "Those things, are not alive..." The two monsters smirked "they're not Spark Dolls, so what..." The the shadows of memories hit him like a truck, of battle in a place beyond space-time, against armies, against an all-powerful evil. "Weekees..." he said. "Interesting..." said Goldras "it would seem that he is beginning to notice, to remember..." "Clearly..." said Silvergon "the technique requires more work, or at least a more powerful junction point." "Junction point...?" said Gamma confused "and since when do monsters like you talk..." "They are not monsters..." said Orion "Sorta Geist and Gamma Geist" Gamma keeled over as he began to remember as well. "I remember your energy signatures, I thought you two had been destroyed." "Your counterpart had been utterly destroyed, we simply had our bodies destroyed..." said Sorta Geist in Silvergon's body "Bodies we liked...!" shouted Gamma Geist in Goldras' body "Those forms were powerful, articulate beautiful. When they were destroyed we were downloaded back to the mainframe, then you destroyed it. Were not for..." "Enough..." said Sorta/Silvergon "Dead men need know no tales..." "Huh..." said Gamma standing up "I would like to see you two clown try that..." "Try nothing..." said Goldras "We will end you...!" The two monsters jumped down and the Ultras took their fighting stances Part 5 "I'll take yours, you take Sorta's..." said Orion. "No problem, nice to fight by your side again..." "Likewise." The two Ultras switched places while entering their red forms. They waited for the monsters to finally crash into them before acting. Orion locked arms with Goldras before flipping him over and Gamma and Silvergon both tussled to the ground rolling away. Goldras got up, only to be kick in the gut, followed by a kick to the face and two spin kicks to the head. It stumbled back, but as Orion charged it it turned around and tail whipped him in the leg, putting him on the ground. Orion crossed his arms, putting up a shield to block the golden lightning that pushed him across the ground. Gamma and Silvergon got up off the ground and Gamma delivered a high powered knees to the gut finally breaking free of Silvergon's grip. He followed up with a side kick to the same place and then bear hugged the stunned monster, flipping it over and slamming it head first into the ground. Silvergon fell on its back, but then its tail moved, striking Gamma in the face and stunning him. He stumbled about in pain, leaving him open to a blue fireball to the back, knocking him onto the ground. "Uh..." groaned Gamma as he turned over "They were not this strong..." "They also weren't sentient..." said Sorta Geist in a mocking fashion. "Gamma..." said Orion. He jumped up to his knees "We've fought worst..." Gamma immediately remembered Death King, and the intimidation factor the two once had was gone. Orion turned into his blue form, while Gamma got up. Goldras fired more lightning bolts, but Orion blocked them with his hands, glowing, deflecting them of course, and in a flash he had ran forward and delivering a charged scissors kick that destroyed the horns in prismatic fireworks. Goldras stumbled back in pain. Gamma crossed his arms, gathering energy, as Silvergon maw was lit up with blue flames. Before the monster could spit them, Gamma gave a punching motion, shooting a beam into his throat that caused it to keel over and fire into the ground. Gamma leaped forward, and grabbed him by the neck, he picked up the beast and slammed him into the ground over and over again. Orion was back in his red form hold Goldras' head down as he delivered several uppercuts to his face. He then grabbed his arm and tossed him to the distance. Gamma also picked up his enemy and threw him away. Orion stretched out an open palm and a closed fist,and with the palm over the fist, drew it to his side. Fire erupted from all over his body and arced into his fist. Gamma spread his arms to the side and brought them together, gathering energy around him into a sphere. "Light Bomb...!" shouted Gamma who threw the sphere at Silvergon, while Orion fired a fiery beam in a punching motion. The two beasts got up to be hit by the attacks, their bodies absorbing the energy which glowed from under their hides. Their bodies were charged with destructive energy which meant only one thing: explosions. The two became burst of fire and prismatic lights as their bodies were destroyed. The two Ultras knocked fists as they returned to their normal forms, but all was not right. They sensed it, then they saw it, the dark energy of the Geists. They were dark swirling clouds of energy hovering in place where their former bodies were. "They're...not destroyed yet...?" said Gamma The two Ultra immediately began to charge their finishers again but where interrupted by blinding flashes of light. Prismatic beam shot down from the either onto the two dark swirls of miasma crystallizing into familiar forms that the specters were absorbed into and changed. Gamma and Orion recognized the familiar forms of Sort Geist and Gamma Geist. Part 6 "Would you look at this..." said Sorta Geist. Oh, yeah..!" shouted Gamma Geist. The two dark Ultras looked at their restored forms with wonder and excitement. "It's obvious what the boss wants..." said Sorta Geist. The two took faced Gamma and Orion, arms cross and smug. Sorta faced Orion, while Gamma looked at his doppleganger. "You want to switch...?" said Orion, turning back to his normal form. "I'm good..." replied Gamma "I've beaten this chump before, I'm just glad yours isn't here. .." "Aren't we all..." said Gamma Geist "That pompous bastard, always making everyone miserable. In fact..." Gamma Geist leaped through the air at Orion, holding a punch. Orion fired his forehead beam, knocking him out of the air. Gamma stepped forward only to be hit in the chest by an energy blast from Sorta Geist who flew into him taking him with him. Orion turned to follow only for someone to grab his shoulder. He turned around to receive a punch to the face from Gamma Geist which sent him stumbling back. Gamma Geist, kicked, which Orion dodged by leaning back and then went forward with a punch, which Gamma Geist caught under his arm. He used his other arm, but Gamma Geist caught it. It was only now that Orion stopped and realized that he was in his strength form. "Well..." said Orion "This is a problem..." Gamma Geist began to chuckle, but Orion began to bear hug him and but his fists together, generating a large amount of electricity. In his blue speed form, Gamma took of into the air, moving at high speeds as purple lasers chased after him. They came from Sorta Geist's eyes who shot the out continuously in the hopes of quantity,, not quality would take down his enemy. Gamma turned at ninety degree angles, spun around and moved in zigzags, while some of the beams collided with others. Gamma landed and his body immediately began to glow as he jumped into the air and took of into the beam, causing a large explosion. "Yes...!" said Sorta Geist, only to be hit in the face from Gamma flying kick out of the explosion. He was knocked to the ground and Gamma skid across the asteroid's surface leaving a trench until he turned in a swiping motion and faced his opponent. Sorta Geist stood up, shook his head and turned around. Gamma was floating in the air, arms crossed and delivered a flurry of kicks to his face and upper body knocking him down again. Geist rolled as Gamma gathered energy for a lightning based finisher, however. Sorta Geist wrapped his whip of dark water, around his neck and pulled, sending him flying through the air and slamming him into the ground. Orion and Gamma traded blows in their strength forms, each throwing a flurry of blows which the other countered or simply blocked. It ended when they both kicked it other in the chest, sending the other stumbling back. "Pathetic..." said Gamma Geist "Orion Geist had much more power than this. If this is your limit I have nothing to fear from you...!" "Walk not within the measure of my wrath...imitation, if you know what's good for you, and you are one to talk. Gamma hits much harder than that..." "Gamma is a weakling, you Ultras are weaklings, you call yourselves the most evolved form of humanoid life, but you ran away from power!" "The 'power' you speak of, does not interest us, it is a power that does not suit us, we who do not require the technology of another to have any semblance of 'power'." Gamma Geist roared as he charged Orion, throwing a punch which he caught. Orion then threw him about. Gamma raised Sorta Geist over his head and threw him into a mountain side, the top of it cracked and boulders fell covering the dark Ultra. "Deathcium Bazooka...!" shouted a voice. The boulder were blown away as a dark beam sped towards Gamma, who erected a shield, holding back the dark energies. Sorta Geist stood up, firing said beam from his hands in a + position. "I am the son of Ultraman King, what hope do you have...?" he said in a mocking tone. "Sorta is scion to King...!" shouted Gamma "you are just a shadow, you don't even have his bracelets, let alone his power! All you are is a photocopy possessed by..." Then it hit him. He turned his shield to the side, sending it flying into and destroying an asteroid. Sorta Geist stopped his attack and Gamma jumped back, into Orion's fight, grabbing his doppelganger from behind and rolling. Gamma held his imitation by the waist, holding him upside down. He then threw him up into the air, leaving him open for Orion to deliver a flaming kick that sent him flying to Sorta Geist who dodged by jumping to the side. "I know how to beat them...!" said Gamma. "Really...?" said Orion "I'm all ears..." Sorta and Gamma Geist stood up to see Gamma and Orion back in their normal forms. They then turned into their blue forms. "What is that supposed to..." said Sorta. Before he could finish the two had formed white prismatic spheres of energy in their palms, which they put together and fired at the two dark Ultras. The fused sphere became radiant rays of light. Even before the beams hit them the imitations were in pain from the light. Wreathed in pain and agony as the dark, spectral programs, energy constructs based on Minus Energy, were purified, leaving behind fossilized copies of Gamma and Sorta's forms. "That was annoying..."said Orion "That 'is' creepy..." said Gamma, basically looking at his corpse. "A shame we couldn't find out what they were doing here..." "They were here, to guard Sethadon's development, not that they are needed anymore..." The Ultras looked around until they noticed a figure on the ground. The size of a human, he wore a dark cloak that even Ultra eyes could not see through. "A Weekee...?" said Orion "Yes, and no, this is just a puppet, an avatar." "And who is Sethadon..." The figure faded away "The end result of our latest experiment. I think the result speak for themselves." The statues, the bodies used by Sorta and Gamma Geist broke apart, back into the Quantum Fields they actually were. Said energy field flowed up into the jaws of a massive Centaur like beast. Part 7 "By all the stars in all the heavens..." said Orion. He could feel it, the intense Minus Energy radiating from that creature. "What is that...?" asked Gamma, saying what Orion was thinking. Gamma may not have been trained to sense energy, not like Orion, but he could feel the malice and wickedness radiating from the monster. "This..." said the disembodied voice "is Sethadon, do you like, you should, many Ultras died to seal away this beast and there are just...two of you" "One point of light can stand up to all the world's darkness...!" said Orion. "That's right...!" continued Gamma "And two can double the hurt...!" "Brave words..." said the voice "but this 'darkness' force two worlds together..." "What...?" said the two Ultras. Sethadon opened it mouth and fired spiky balls of energy. The two Ultras jumped to the side, dodging the large explosion and being thankful they were in their speed forms. They took of into the air, dodging the energy torpedoes. They took of into the air together, until purple bolts hit them in the back sending them crashing into the ground. "Gravity Bolts, always Gravity Bolts!" said Orion. Normally Gamma would've given Orion a look for such a tone, but he understood, he also felt searing pain in the portions of his body that were hit. Both of them struggled to get up. Before they could get up properly, the monster landed in front of then and grabbed them by throats, hoisting them in the air. From the force of its grip it was clear that it was trying to choke them, somehow forgetting or just unaware that Ultras don't breathe. Regardless the two Ultras tried to break free, with kicks, knee strikes and elbow blows to the beasts arms as they gave themselves shots of their natural steroids to give themselves jolts of strength. They were freed, when Orion fired a forehead beam, and Gamma fired an energy bolt, into the monsters face. They dropped to the ground as the creature recoiled in pain, rearing up its front legs. The two rolled to the side, avoiding the stomp which kicked large amounts of dust into the air. Orion fired a specium ray at the creature annoying it. It turned and fired at him while he flew backwards. On the beasts other side, Gamma was waving about his arms gathering energy, before jumping up into the air. "Light Bomb...!" he shouted and threw the sphere causing a large explosion. "Yes...!" Orion flew over towards him. "No..." he said and Gamma took a fighting stance. "You know..." said the Weekee as the dust cleared and Sethadon stood uninjured in the middle of the crater "I never understood why some of you Ultras like to announce your attacks. Don't get me wrong, as Weekee, it's great for data collection, but still ..." Sethadon spat more energy bombs, it opened its wings and shot gravity bolts. The two were knocked out of the air despite their aerial movements and they got up quickly. They put up their hands together and created a fused shield, a combination of their shield techniques that would able to somehow stop the monster's attacks, if only just. Without warning, Sethadon stuck its claws into the ground and the entire asteroid shook, was large cracks and fissures forming. The two lost their footing and the creature opened fire on them again. The combined attacks caused a large explosion. The dust cleared, and the two Ultras were back in their default forms. Gamma was on the ground paralyzed with pain, while Orion stood keeled over and struggling not to fall. "How..." said Gamma weakly "are you still standing...?" "Warrior ancestry..." said Orion in an amused tone, trying to laugh through the pain "I guess my people's violent past was good for something...huh..." Even with his chuckle it was clear every word he spoke was spoken through pain. "Hah!" said the Weekee "This is the end for you, you two 'lights' couldn't even stand up to this amount of darkness!" "No..." said Orion "I'm not giving up the light just yet..." he stepped forward only to fall face into the ground as he reached forward. "The light, I still...remember the promise of the light...the peace..." Orion's eyes glowed a prismatic green. "Yeah..." said Gamma "the light of the bright future we fought for, it is still there...written in the bond we shared..." His eyes also glowed a prismatic green. "It feels...sort of..." "Sorta..." they said together. "Enough..." said the Weekee "I have no more use for you..." Sethadon opened its wings and its mouth and fired again. The attacks raised towards the two, but so did a golden light from the sky, the two forces clashed in an explosion Part 8 "What was that...?" said the Weekee. The smoke and dust cleared and there stood a red Ultra protectors, gold markings and different colored gems on his arms and legs. He had erected a golden shield with which to protect the other Ultras whose eyes had turned back to normal. "Ultraman Sorta...!" "It's Ultraman S..." said the Ultra "get your facts checked...!" He lowered the shield and lunged forward, baring all the attacks for a punch that sent the monster flying back. He then turned to his friends and leaped backwards them. In his hand formed a sphere of light, which he raised and allowed to shine brightly. Gamma and Orion got up, their energy restored and wounds healed. "You took your sweet time..." said Orion stretching. "Oh, please, you two should've called earlier...!" "And what's the name change...?" "What name change...?" he asked genuinely perplexed. "Guys..." said Gamma "can we bicker later?" Sethadon returned "Fools...!" said the Weekee "You think one Super Ultra is going to stop me..." Gamma and Orion looked at each other and then back to their enemy. Gamma crossed his arms and gathered energy, ribbons of light flowed into his color timer and he transformed into Future Mode. Orion put one hand to his forehead light, gathering a sphere of blue energy, and then red energy, before cupping his hands to form a golden sphere that he forced into his chest. He erupted into Enlightenment mode and then shined again as he went into Zen mode. "How about three..." said S. The three took fighting stances. Sethadon roared and fired more of its energy bombs and gravity bolts. The three Ultras took of into the air at light speed, dodging the attacks. As gilded blurs they flew about the air. S crossed his arms, generating an aura around them, and flew in using himself as a blade to cut off Sethadon's tails. As the beast roared, the tail evaporated into dark miasma, something Orion noted and realized the truth. S landed, leaving a trench in the ground. Instinctively he got up and turned around, catching the yellow gravity beam, Sethadon had spat out with his now glowing, golden hand. He drew it back a pit, charging the energy that protected him, and with a pushing motion sent it back into Sethadon's face. Dazed, he was left open for Orion's scissor kick to the face. Sparks flew and Sethadon stumbled back as Orion landed. However, it grabbed Orion by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Unlike before, however, Orion yanked the arm down, freezing himself and left the beast trapped as it fought to stop Orion from pulling off its arm. Down came Gamma, with an Axe kick, planted the butt of his foot into the forearm of the beast, breaking bones and causing it to scream in pain. It did not help that Orion's pulling elongated it arm as muscle fibers tore and came undone. Orion released it to stumble back, and the two stood in front of it and punched together, sending it fling back into S, who side kicked it into a mountain. Sethadon wailed as it slammed into the mountain, sending dust flying. The beast began to recover, when several sets of energy bullets collided with its body, leaving smoking and seared patches. Gamma flew towards the kaiju, charging his hands with energy. Grabbing one of Sethadon's horns in one hand, and chopping with the other, he shattered the left, then the right before retreating. Sethadon thrashed and bellowed in a combination of rage and pain. It was only later that Sethadon noticed what Orion and S were doing. They had crossed their arms, with their fists glowing bright. S was in front Orion and clapped his hands together above his head, and Orion put his hands together on S's. From their heads came large and powerful bolts of energy and a stream of particles that devastated the mountain. From the smoke and dust, Sethadon stumbled, battered, burnt, and broken. It stumbled forward towards the three Ultras waiting for it. "You think you have won?" Said the Weekee's voice "even if you win this battle, it will be a war, you three will not remember!" The three looked at each other. "We didn't remember our bond..." said Orion "However..." continued Gamma "that bond was still there..." "The light will always be there to stop you..." finished S. "Heh..." said the Weekee, scoffing at them "for your sake you better be right..." "What does that mean...?" "Finish this and find out..." The three Ultras extended their hands radiating soft rays of light that undid the web of minus energy and phase energy in the creature's core. Immediately the world around them unraveled in light as the two universes separated back into their proper forms. S found himself in the multiverse alone, watching the two universe float back to their prior places in the cosmos and flew off towards his own home. "So..." asked another Weekee "how would you rate that...?" "An astounding success, but the weaknesses of the system are clear. We need a new body to hold the Dimensional Pin..." "Do not worry, we already have someone in mind..." Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Completed Works